The Gruesome Obsession
by IrishPrincess3
Summary: Loren White has been a fixture in the Hotchner boys' lives. For the past year, Loren has been spending half her life with Aaron and Jack, taking care of them. But when the BAU deals with a case that has similarities to Loren's life, her whole world is thrown about in a whirlwind of danger and terror.
1. Chapter 1

"_I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

Jack Hotchner ran around the small apartment with glee, holding his toys and mumbling words here and there. He was pretending he was his dad and stopping criminals, who happened to be his stuffed animals at the moment. Loren White laughed lightly at the small boy's antics and returned to her grading. For about a year she had been watching Jack for Aaron, his father, who was always busy working. Ever since his wife, Haley, had died, he had entrusted Loren and his sister-in-law Jessica to watch his son. Since Aaron hadn't called about leaving on a case, she knew he would be home soon. Marking in red on a few papers, she paused and glanced around the Hotchner apartment. It was the same as it had been since the first time she had ever saw it. White walls, dark flooring with leather accents. It was… impersonal. There were a few pictures of Jack and Aaron, but none of Haley. Jessica explained that Aaron had been so depressed after Haley's death, that Jessica had to take all of the photos down. She didn't throw them away, she merely put them in a box that rested in the back of a closet. Loren had never seen what Haley looked like, but she assumed she was beautiful. Rubbing her eyes, Loren noticed how quiet it had gotten.

"Jack?" She called out. Nothing, complete silence. "Jack, come on out." Loren stood and walked out of the living room to the kitchen. Peering around the island, she noticed his stuffed animal, who was portraying the bad guy, was lying on the floor. Picking up the stuffed bear, Loren walked further down the small hallway and into Aaron's room since it was the closest. "Buddy?" All of a sudden a small body smacked straight into her body, making her topple over. Jack began tickling Loren while letting loose small giggles at her. "Stop! Stop, you little monster." She joked and grabbed his body, pulling him to her so she could hug him. "You scared me, buddy." She laughed and Jack was smiling at her with his brown eyes wide and bright.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" At the sound of his dad's voice, Jack jumped up and ran past Loren to him. Loren caught her breath and sat up a bit, turning to see the stern looking man behind her. He was tall, around six foot, with dark hair and eyes. Aaron Hotchner was the epitome of seriousness and practically embodied an alpha male.

"Jack decided he wanted to scare me." Loren shrugged and smiled at how happy Jack seemed. His little arms were wrapped around Aaron's legs and he was muttering nonsense. "You're earlier than I expected." Standing up, she grinned at the man who stood before her and patted Jack's head as she walked past them.

"Finished my work pretty fast." Was all he said as he watched the brunette walk into his kitchen. Loren was the exact opposite of Haley Hotchner. Loren was short, dark haired and green eyed while Haley had been tall, blonde and brown eyed. He had met her one evening when he was grocery shopping. She had been having trouble reaching something and Aaron had swooped in and got it for her. That chance meeting hadn't been the only one after that. They met again while running in the local park, and once again at Jack's school. Loren was a tenth grade teacher and a volunteer there and was helping out with Jack's school play. He hadn't immediately asked Loren to watch Jack, but it didn't take long for the brunette to win him over. After Garcia had done an extensive background check, Loren proved to be as honest and innocent as she seemed. She was an only child to deceased parents and had never gotten any sort of tickets or charges. Loren had earned her bachelors in Education a few years ago and had just recently started teaching at Jack's elementary school.

"What do you boys want for dinner?" Loren questioned as she stacked up her graded papers.

"Pizza!" Jack shouted, still attached to his dad.

"How does pizza sound, Aaron?" She asked the older Hotchner boy with a hand on her hip.

"Perfect." He shrugged and pulled Jack away from him for a moment. "Buddy, I am going to change. Why don't you go pick up your toys?" Jack nodded and ran off, gathering his stuffed animals. Aaron shut his bedroom door to change, so Loren took that opportunity to order the pizza. She had grown accustom to what each Hotchner boy liked to eat. Aaron liked only pepperoni and peppers on his pizza, while Jack loved just cheese. Loren herself liked just pepperoni, but after eating pizza with peppers on it for awhile, she ended up dealing with it. So, as a compromise, she ordered a medium pizza with a half as cheese the other half pepperoni with peppers.

* * *

Aaron came down the stairs moments later wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Loren loved this moments. Usually Aaron Hotchner was "uptight" and stoic, he always wore dress shirts, ties and dress pants. When he wore sweatpants or even jeans, Loren always had to stop and stare a bit, making sure it wasn't a dream. And then she felt jealous that she didn't have comfy clothes to change into. Her sleeveless blouse, dress jeans and blazer were not lounging clothes. Settling on the couch while Aaron picked a child-appropriate movie, Loren slid off her blazer and folded it. Jack had finished cleaning his toys up and climbed onto the couch into Loren's lap. Aaron had glanced up and saw the two, a painful feeling hit his chest as he thought of Haley. Looking away and catching his breath, he stood and sat next to the two. The three of them spent some time watching the beginning of the movie before the pizza arrived. Aaron handed Loren money and she went to retrieve the food.

"Hello." She smiled, opening the door. The boy holding the pizza happened to be a new student of hers, Josh Rogers. "Oh, Josh. It's nice to see you." She saw him glance back at Aaron who had straightened a bit when she opened the door.

"You too, Ms. White." He coughed. "That'll be ten fifty." Loren handed him the money and he collected exact change for her. Making sure she gave him a tip, she almost shut the door when Josh put his hand out.

"Uhm, anything you need, Josh?" She could hear rustling behind her and glanced behind her to see Aaron on full alert. She was too. When Josh had put his hand out to stop the door, her heart jumped a bit, a natural reaction.

"Just wondering if you were done grading our tests." He questioned, eyes zoning in on Aaron who had gotten closer.

"I have. You'll know you're grade tomorrow, Mr. Rogers. Thanks for the pizza." She saw a flicker of annoyance but he gave a smile and waved goodbye. Shutting the door tightly, she made sure to chain it and deadbolt it. Jack, unaware of anything, was still sitting on the couch engrossed in the movie. Aaron relaxed a bit but gave her a look, silently asking her if she was alright, and she was. Josh didn't cause her any harm, just scared her a bit. After both of them calmed down, they called Jack into the kitchen where they ate their fill. It was nearly nine o'clock, Jack's bedtime. While his father tucked him in, Loren cleaned up and turned off the TV. She gathered her papers and folders so she could pack up and then slid her blazer back on. Loren hated this part. She had always felt so comfortable around the Hotchner's that she never wanted to leave. Unfortunately, she had her own home and couldn't technically stay.

"Leaving?" She heard a voice behind her ask.

"Early morning. I still have some papers to grade." Loren answered, turning to see the oldest Hotchner watching from the front door.

"You're alright driving home?"

"Well, I did have two glasses of pop, but I don't think I'm _that_ buzzed." He laughed, a rare occurrence. "Thanks for worrying, Aaron. I'll be fine." She grabbed her keys.

"I'll walk you out." The two ventured out into the cool night together, whispering about random things. Aaron held Loren's things while she unlocked her car and then waved to her goodbye when she backed out. Shaking his head, he realized that Loren had become an integral part of his and Jack's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be a few shorter chapters like this. **

**It is needed for my ****plot line! Enjoy! **

* * *

If only she knew how important she was to _him_. He watched her nearly every day from his laptop, enjoying the way her body swayed with her steps. An obsession she was indeed. If only he could touch her lovely chestnut hair, or gaze into her emerald green eyes. He could imagine his hands running down her body, stopping to admire her healthy bosom before trailing lower. He could feel himself getting harder by the second, but he knew that it wasn't the time. His favorite parts of watching her was when she was taking a shower or stripping to finally sleep. As sick and twisted as he was, he even enjoyed it more when he caught her pleasuring herself. A rare event it was, because Ms. Loren White didn't partake in such activities that much.

When he realized how much time she was spending away from home, he had become enraged. When he had first planted his cameras in her home nearly a month and a half ago, he assumed she'd be home all the time. She was single for god's sake! Shaking his head at the thought of where she spent her time, his hands clenched. He had no clue why a woman of her stance would hang out with a dull man such as Aaron Hotchner.

He was better than Agent Hotchner. More educated, more skilled, more emotional. At least he smiled unlike the goddamn agent. Fury curled into his blood and he could feel the jealousy squirming into his brain. What made SSA Aaron Hotchner so special? Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all. Knowing tonight was not the night to finally enjoy the woman he had watched for awhile, he hunted another. He didn't have just _one_ obsession, but Loren was his notable one.

His prize.

So off he went, sneaking into another woman's home to fulfill his needs since Loren was not obtainable yet.

Soon, he thought, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The story hit the news as soon as the cops arrived on the scene. As particularly gruesome as this was, Aaron couldn't seem to stomach it. It didn't sit right with him. The BAU was called to the scene as well, considering this was the third woman killed in a month and a half. It seemed that the women all had a common theme. Single, brunette, around thirty and in the educational field. Maybe that's why he couldn't stomach it, because all the women looked extremely like Loren. Pushing aside his feelings, he jumped right into gear and sent off his team members to the varying scenes while him and Reid stayed at the new one.

"He seems to be sophisticated, but it seems a bit juvenile." Reid commented.

"Are you talking about the romantic dinner and rose petals? Not only that, but the music. Not everyone would play modern pop for a fancy dinner." Aaron added, eyes scanning the room. Her dining room was littered with red rose petals and the table was set for two. Candles had been lit at one point and it seemed that the unsub had paid close attention to detail. Inside the small CD player was a well known 21st century band. "He had this all planned. He knew what he wanted to do."

"How did he get in?"

"No sign of forced entry." A random cop commented, holding a bag filled with blood covered panties. "He must have had a key or something, because all the windows and doors had no damage."

"Where did you find those?" Aaron questioned.

"Her bedroom. He must have ended the night there, we found semen all over the place." The cop pointed to the underwear. "We're hoping we can get some clues from this."

"Let us know." The cop nodded and left, leaving the two BAU profilers by themselves. "So he makes them have a fancy dinner, and then finishes his plan in the bedroom. He's hoping for a good night."

"And then he becomes enraged when the woman refuses him." Reid stated. "By the amount of stab wounds and the strangulation of the victim, it seems rage was involved. He must have been embarrassed, or something went wrong that caused him to stab the victim thirty times." Aaron was silent as they entered the woman's bedroom. Blood coated the bed, the carpet and the walls. It looked like a scene from a horror film.

"He has to have something he is ashamed of. Nothing horribly humiliating, only to him."

"Maybe she provoked him?" Reid asked.

"She laughed at him. Made him feel inferior about his self."

"It makes sense." The two men finished up their profiling and met up with the rest of the group at the local police station. When a profile was given, the detectives and cops dispersed and JJ went to talk with the media. They had all piled up outside the building and made it impossible to leave without getting heckled. No one had noticed anything horribly out of place in any of the victims homes, they were all in perfect order. But luckily Morgan had saw an important clue before he and Emily had left one of the victims homes.

A camera, hidden in a corner. No one would have ever seen it if they hadn't been looking closely. While Penelope worked on gathering as much information off of the camera, Aaron stepped out of the conference room. Loren was probably almost done at work, since it was nearly three and most likely had Jack with her. She always ended up picking up Jack from his classroom when he was done since they were in the same building.

"Aaron?" He heard her melodic voice and smiled a bit. "Is something wrong? You never call this early."

"No, no, nothing is wrong.." He cleared his throat, knowing that something _was_ wrong, but he didn't want her worried. "I just want you to stay at my house tonight. Uhm, it might be a late night so Jack will need you there till I get home." It wasn't the first time he had asked her to do this, but this time it was for his own reasons. Usually she would just take Jack to her house, or Jessica's.

"Are you sure? I can just have him stay at my house." She sounded concerned, and that made his heart clench.

"Please, just go to my house, alright? I can't explain right now, just trust me." He heard her sigh.

"Sure, anything you want. I have to stay late to tutor a student but Jack seems to be fine. He is doing his homework."

"Just let me know when you're home." And that was the end of the conversation. Letting out a deep breath, Aaron rubbed his eyes and slid his phone back into his pocket. This whole case was putting him on edge. It was close to home, he decided. Returning to his team, they began brainstorming.

* * *

"Hey, Ms. White." Loren looked up to see Josh Rogers standing at his classroom door. He noticed Jack in the corner and gave a narrowed look but smiled at Loren. "Ready for our tutoring session?"

"Just a minute." Loren stood and walked over to Jack, kneeling down to his level. "Hey, Jack? Mind staying a bit longer?"

"Sure.. Will you still help me with this?" He waved his paper around.

"Of course I will, buddy. Let me know if you need help." She glanced back to see Josh watching them and she lowered her voice a bit. "Your daddy is pretty busy at work so it's just gonna be you and me tonight. Is that okay?"

"Are we goin' to your house, Loren?"

"No, buddy, we're gonna stay at yours. Your dad said I can tonight, is that alright?"

"I love it when you stay over!" He exclaimed and Loren's grin grew.

"Alright, just relax for awhile and then we'll go." She stood and caught Josh staring at her behind, making her frown. He couldn't possibly be checking her out. Shaking away the nervous feeling, she sat back at her desk and Josh pulled a chair up. "I still don't understand why you need some extra help, Mr. Rogers. You seem to be doing perfectly fine in my class."

"Extra help never hurts." he shrugged and scooted a bit closer. Loren coughed and tried her best not to be bothered but she couldn't help it. She had never felt uncomfortable with a student before, so she had no idea why he made her so nervous. The two of them went over a few things for a little longer and soon Josh said he had to leave for work. Once he had left, Loren collected Jack and her things and the two of them set off to Aaron's house.

* * *

When Loren had helped Jack finish his homework, he went to his room to play while she made dinner. It was getting dark out and she made sure to check all the doors and windows. Something was bothering her tonight. It must have been stress or just sheer exhaustion, but Loren pushed on and made homemade spaghetti and garlic bread. Making a plate for Jack and herself, she quickly made an extra for Aaron and left it in the fridge. Bedtime came quickly and she was reading a story to Jack when the doorbell rang. Warning bells rang in her head because she knew no one would come over to Aaron's house at this time of night. Ignoring it with a frown she finally tucked Jack in and cracked his door shut in case he needed anything. The doorbell never rang again and she didn't know if that made her feel better or worse. Peeking into the living room, Loren noticed nothing out of place and sighed. She was just being paranoid. Stepping further into the room she immediately froze at the sight of a shadow on the carpet. The light from the front porch illuminated whoever was outside through the front door's window. Her heart constricted and her breathing became ragged when the doorbell rang once again.

It was a lone one, and the shadow moved away. That gave Loren enough incentive to rush to the kitchen to grab the nearest knife and the phone. Taking a couple steps back into the hallway where the bedrooms were, Loren held her breath, waiting. Nothing, there was nothing. And then there was creak and the sound of the door opening quietly. This was it, she thought, she was going to either fight or die if it was a stranger. The footsteps grew closer which only made her freeze more. As the shadow loomed around the corner, her hands grew sweaty and the knife fell from her grasp.

"Loren?" A scream tore up her throat but she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth at Aaron. He was staring at her with a tired look but it was easily seen that he was on full alert. Tears welled in her eyes and she dropped the phone she held and leaned against the wall. "Hey, what's wrong? What the hell are you doing with a knife?" He picked it up and put it back in the kitchen. She didn't answer him because she was choked up with terror and relief.

"W-was that you, uhm, ringing the bell?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"This is my house, I have a key. I don't need to ring the bell." He looked even more confused. That caused some more tears to well and soon she was letting out quiet sobs. "What? Loren?"

"Someone w-was out t-there." Was all she managed to get out before Aaron was out of the room with his gun in hand. The front door opened and closed and soon she was alone. Sliding down the wall to a crumpled position on the floor, Loren covered her head and cried some more, hoping to get it out of her system. Minutes passed before Aaron was back inside and kneeling before her.

"You're fine, we're fine. No one is out there." He whispered in fear of waking Jack. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he felt her shake a bit. "Look at me." She obliged with teary eyes and looked up at him. "Tell me what happened."

"I was putting Jack t-to bed and the d-door rang. No one comes at this time of night, so I ignored it." She explained. "I knew better. It never rang again which bothered me, but I decided it wasn't anything to w-worry about. I c-came back out there to s-sit and I saw a shadow from the door." She hiccuped a bit from all of the crying. "The bell rang a-again and then the shadow was gone. I panicked." He nodded, processing what happened. Someone had tried to get into his house. Someone could have hurt Loren and Jack.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen, alright?" Aaron gave her an unwavering look and she nodded. "Come on, let's get you up and ready for bed. You look like you need the rest." She had to admit he was right considering she was a blubbering mess on the floor. "You can stay in my room and I'll stay in the living room." That was the last few words they said that night as the two of them prepared for bed. Unknown to Loren, Aaron barely slept that night, worrying about what would have happened if he hadn't come home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it a bad case? Is that why you wanted Jack and I at your house last night?" Loren asked Aaron over coffee the next morning. She was making pancakes for them while Aaron went over some papers he had. He didn't answer right away, glancing at his watch. He was pushing his time limit but he didn't want to leave just yet. He could tell Loren was still shaken up from last night.

"It is." Aaron saw her tense a bit, but she kept flipping pancakes and piling them on a plate. "I don't want you to be worried, but you need to know the details."

"Aaron, you know you scare me sometimes. You are so serious and stoic that it makes me even more nervous." Loren admitted and gave him wry smile but saw him frown even deeper. "Just… Just smile, really quick." He flashed a quick one that was obviously tight and fake. "A real one, Aaron Hotchner. Think about Jack and how he always pretends to be you. How he always tries his best when he plays soccer." That got his attention and soon a small smile spread on his face and Loren smiled. "You need to smile more."

"Your pancakes are burning." She shrieked and turned around, quickly moving the circles onto the plate.

"You ass, they aren't burning!" Loren turned around to see him silently laughing. Soon she followed suit and put the plate on the table. The two of them grabbed their respective amounts and ate for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "Back to business. What has you so concerned about Jack and I?"

"This case has some similarities to your life." He shut his eyes for a moment. "All of the victims are at least teachers or in the educational field. Each one is around thirty with the same physical features as you have. All single and alone most of the time." Her throat tightened at what he described and realized that's why he wanted her at his house. She was safer there than at her own. "The unsub is smart, he knows what he's doing." She was quiet and he looked up to see her staring at the table with a frown.

"I…" She paused to look up at the agent with a sigh. "Can I stay here.. Just until you catch the suspect? Or you search my house?"

"You are always welcome here, Loren, you know that." Aaron looked at his watch and gathered his papers. "I have to go into the office. We have a lot of work to do."

"Alright, I'll just spend the day here with Jack. I might go to the store real quick."

"Just call if you need anything." His briefcase was gathered and he was out the door, leaving Loren even more scared than before.

* * *

Three days she was gone from her home.

And while she stayed at Aaron Hotchner's house, he made it his duty to get rid of all of his cameras for safety. He knew Loren White was not stupid, nor was she oblivious. She would have Aaron search her home and make sure there wasn't anything out of order. So he knew that taking his camera's down for a few days would be beneficial if he wanted to keep watching the lovely lady. Fuck SSA Hotchner, he thought, a prick he was. Always taking Loren away, making her slave away in his home by cooking and watching his kid. It was his fucking fault his wife Haley Hotchner died, all because of his deadly job.

Oh yes, he did some research on Loren's _friend_. What horrible company she was in.

As he paced around her home, he moved to her room and smirked down at her bed. Oh the many times he had seen her pleasure herself on these very sheets. What a delight it was to be in her very private room. Leaning down, a quick whiff of her bed gave him shivers. Loren White smelled of vanilla and lilacs, what a wonderful smell that was. Before leaving her room, he stopped by her hamper and plucked out a pair of panties he had seen her put in there a day ago. Stuffing them in his pocket, he grinned and slipped out the backdoor, making sure it was locked.

* * *

*** Sorry about the long wait. This is a short chapter but the next one will be longer! Enjoy ***


	5. Chapter 5

_* _**Warning: Foul language in this chapter ***

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The case was going no where. The suspect hadn't left any viable hints and the semen they had found had provided no evidence. The cameras they found led to a computer that was in a library miles away. Of course, the suspect had never set foot in that library, he just backtracked his signal there. He was smart, careful and didn't leave any trails. The whole team grew anxious when no other victims were found. And after a sweep of Loren's house, it was deemed that she was perfectly safe. There were no cameras or any sign of entry into her place. That eased both her and Aaron's concerns but she still worried about going back there. She knew she had to someday, and that day came nearly a week after Aaron told her about the case. They didn't close the investigation, just put it on hold. Aaron and his team left on a case that was in California and Jack stayed with Loren at her place for the five days his dad was gone. Nothing happened while he was gone and Loren assumed everything had returned to normal.

"Jack, ready for school?" She asked the boy, peering into the room he stayed in at her house. Jack was putting on his socks when she asked.

"Loren, will you help me?" She nodded and helped him put on his converse sneakers, tying them too. Loren smiled at the boy, wishing she had met someone she could have had a family with. She absolutely loved children. When Jack was all settled, the two of them drove off to the school. Making sure to drop Jack off at his classroom, Loren unlocked hers to find a letter taped to her door. Frowning at the paper, she unfolded it and her suspicions were quashed. It was just a letter reminding all of the faculty that tomorrow night happened to be parent-teacher conferences. Sighing, she realized that Jack would have to wait while she talked with a few parents that night. She could always ask Jessie, but she knew the other lady was going on a date. Jessie never went on dates, so Loren didn't want to ruin her night. Figuring it wouldn't be long, she would let Jack use her iPad to watch some movies while she talked with concerned parents.

* * *

The day went on without any hitches. Except Josh and another student had gotten into a fight near the end of the day in her fourth period class. It had been relatively quiet, maybe a few murmurs of conversation going around the small class of fifteen. Loren's fourth period was her AP English class. They had been instructed to quietly read some difficult poems she had given out and then answer detailed questions. It gave her time to finish up grading and send Aaron a quick update on her and Jack. He had messaged her earlier in the day and she had been answering him back for awhile. She was glad he was checking up on Jack and herself. She just couldn't shake the paranoid feeling she had. While she was sending a quick message back to the man who became her only support system, she heard raised voices. It wasn't loud at first but it was enough to raise her head. The whole class were turned around in their seats staring at Josh and another student, Kevin.

"You are such a prick." Josh hissed to Kevin with a frown.

"What? You're too much of a pussy to admit it?" Kevin jibbed with a smirk.

"You have fucking respect for women like her."

"Does someone have a crush?" Kevin laughed. "You're a fucking pussy, dude." Before Josh could say anything, Loren stood up and cleared her throat.

"The last time I checked, that foul language was not included in the text." The two boys froze at her voice. "Mind stepping out into the hall with me, boys?" The whole class quickly went back to work and the two students followed her outside. "Who wants to tell me why you two were using such colorful language just a minute ago?" The two boys just gave each other a glance but didn't say anything. Loren sighed and crossed her arms. "I expect more from you two. You are my best students, and this is unacceptable." Finally Kevin glared at the floor and began talking.

"I said some.. things about a girl and Josh didn't agree with what I said." Kevin stated.

"Yeah, because you are a goddamn dick. Who would even say things like that about-" Josh ranted but Kevin cut him short.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" Kevin hissed, his eyes flaring.

"Hey! Hey!" Loren shoved the two boys away from each other. "Kevin, tell me what you said."

"But-" He tried to object.

"Tell me now or I will send you down for insubordination."

"I said that this girl was such a tease." He coughed and turned red. "That she was extremely hot and that I was sure she was a good fuck." He stopped and Josh gave a short laugh from the other side of Loren.

"You missed a part." He told Kevin with a mocking smirk.

"Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?"

"Kevin, tell me the other part, now."

"That I was sure she would be dripping wet thinking about how big I am and that I would tear her apart because of it." He was so embarrassed about what he said and Loren was red in the face. No one had ever used that language in front of her and she was upset her students had.

"He was talking about you, Ms. White." Josh blurted from behind her. "I was trying to stop him." Loren turned to him with a frown and then sighed, looking at Kevin once more. Her skin crawled at everything she had heard and knew Josh hadn't been lying.

"Both of you need to report to the principal's right now." When Josh went to argue about what she had said, she flung a hand up. "I don't care what you have to say Josh. You and Kevin will deal with this with Mr. Thompson. And if I hear that you left out any detail, I will make sure he gets the full story with the correct dialogue." The two boys sheepishly looked at the floor, suddenly interest in the tile. "Go." With them out of her sight, she felt some anger dissipate but couldn't help but think about what Kevin said. Did people really fantasize about her like that? None of her students had shown any interest in her and it scared her. It scared her shitless that her students thought of her that way.

* * *

When the day finally ended, Mr. Thompson had called Loren into his office to discuss what the two boys had told him. It seemed that both boys were honest and explained what had happened. They apparently didn't leave out any details and she felt awkward talking about it with the older man. Mr. Thompson had been kind about the situation but mentioned that maybe she should be more cautious about what she wore. That made Loren mad. Her outfits were not revealing at all!

"Maybe your skirts could be less… form fitting." Was all his reply was. When she left his office, Loren went and gathered her things and grabbed Jack before heading back to her house. Jack seemed to be in a bad mood since his dad wasn't home yet. So Loren made sure to call Aaron and let him talk to his son for five minutes. He didn't have much time to talk and she understood that. When that was done with, Loren and Jack ate some chicken she made and then it was off to bed.

Jack argued, complained and cried when he learned that he had to sit through the parent-teacher conferences. He had wanted to call his Aunt Jessie but Loren had to explain that his aunt was extremely busy, considering she had a date. Jack had ignored Loren for nearly an hour before Aaron called for a moment. Jack talked to his dad for a moment before happily handing Loren back the phone.

"What did you say to him? He hasn't smiled that big since last night when I let him watch his favorite movie." Loren commented, watching Jack mess around with her iPad.

"I told him that I might be home tonight." Aaron admitted.

"You better not be lying, because your son would be crushed, Aaron Hotchner." Loren scolded with a smile.

"You can expect me for late dinner at your house."

"Now you have me smiling, Mr. Hotchner." Loren laughed. "I can't wait."

"Loren, I have been meaning to tell you something-" Before he could finish, someone knocked loudly on her door. Letting out a gasp, she looked up to see a couple standing on the door. Her first parents of the night. "Loren? Hey, what's wrong!?"

"I'm s-sorry, Aaron. I have to get back to work, I will see you tonight." She caught her breath before answering.

"Sure, Loren. I will see you." He hung up and Loren quickly apologized for her phone call. Her first parents of the night happened to be Kevin's parents. They were quick to ask for forgiveness about their son's recent behavior. With no hard feelings, Loren showed the couple Kevin's latest work and explained how his grades had gotten better. They were they had left, a single mother came in with her youngest in tow. The parents were far and few, so when Loren hadn't seen one in about half an hour, she decided to pack up. Jack had came up to her desk and climbed up into her lap with a grin.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." Was all he said and Loren laughed.

"Buddy, I know." Loren patted his head that was covered in sandy blonde hair. He looked awfully like his mother but had his father's extremely dark eyes. "How about we make something special for your daddy tonight?"

"Like wha'!?" He exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"How about-"

"Sorry to interrupt." A deep voice said from the door, making Loren shield Jack for a moment. "I hope I am not late."

"Oh, you just caught me. I was about to leave." Loren explained. "Have a seat, Mr…?"

"Ryan Rogers." He held out a hand, letting Loren shake it. He was tall, like his son, with the same dark hair and eyes.

"Buddy, how bout you go sit in the back and wait? It'll be just a bit, okay?" Loren asked Jack who pouted and shook his head.

"I wanna sit with you!" He said with his childlike defiance.

"If it's okay with Mr. Rogers, then yes." Jack turned to the unknown man with a hopeful look, but he was nervous, almost tentative. He didn't know this man.

"I don't mind." Ryan smiled, but it held the same narrowed look Josh had whenever he saw Loren with Jack. It unnerved her. Clearing her throat and grabbing Josh's file, she pulled out his latest test and a few of his assignments. Pointing out a few of his strong suits, Loren went on to explain how Josh had grasped all of her topics so far.

"He is a very bright student." Loren stated. "I still don't understand why he needs extra tutoring, but I guess if he wants reassurance."

"My son likes to achieve at everything he sets his mind to." Ryan smirked. "Now, Ms. White, I want to talk about what happened the other day." She knew what he was referring to and she glanced down at Jack. She didn't want him to hear any of the nasty details, he was just a child. "My son, he was simply trying to defend you. I don't see how suspension was the proper punishment for him."

"Mr. Rogers, I assure you that I did not assign the punishments. Mr. Thompson, the principal did." Loren quietly said, seeing how Mr. Rogers had gone from easy-going to a cold demeanor. She didn't want to aggravate him. "I was doing the right things by sending them both down to the office. They were both included in the altercation, guilty or not."

"Ms. White, don't you think you caused the fight to happen?" Her mouth went dry.

"Why do you say that?"

"Josh did say your outfits have been.. provocative, lately." He eyed her up and down, sneering at bit at her v-neck dress she was wearing. "A woman of your status shouldn't need to wear such clothes to be attractive."

"Sir, I do think this conversation is a little out of hand. I think I have covered everything I needed to, so I believe you are all set." Loren tried to settle the situation with a tight smile. Jack was looking at the man with a curious yet solemn stare, it was like he knew something was wrong.

"Do you like being called such demeaning words? A slut, a whore… To be considered those terms. It's nasty." Jack was frowning, still not understanding.

"Please, Mr. Rogers. I do not think those words should be said around a child." Loren ground out. "Now, please, have a nice night and tell Josh I am very sorry about his punishment." Mr. Rogers gave her a cold look and nodded.

"Your son should grow up with a better role model." Was all he said as he walked out, leaving Loren with watery eyes. The way he said those words unnerved her.. He was practically spitting venom when he called Jack her son. Coughing a bit, she gathered her files and purse before taking Jack to her car. She had never had a parent say such things to her before. She was surprised Kevin's parents were quite sympathetic about the whole thing. Loren's home wasn't far and by the time they got there, it was obvious that Aaron was already inside. With slow movements, Loren unstrapped Jack and followed him up the steps to her home. The door flung open and Jack hurried to his father with a squeal. The two embraced before the older Hotchner opened his arms for Loren. The feeling of his arms around her made her feel safe and she didn't want to let go.

"Sorry I'm later than expected." Loren gave Aaron a smile, hiding all traces of how Mr. Rogers had affected her.

"I got us take out." Was all he said, pulling her inside and dead bolting the door behind him.

* * *

*** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Getting a little creepy, isn't it! ***


End file.
